


A Dream Come True

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Jeith Week, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: James breaks every promise he made to Keith.Jeith Week Day 2 - Dreams/Nightmares





	A Dream Come True

James played with Keith’s hair, fingers raking through it a thousand times before, and would probably do for a thousand times more. The grizzled young man snuggled in closer, seeking warmth from the other and sighing contently when James hugged him back tighter.

It was a hot summers night, quiet and serene, crickets chirping in the background. The type of night where it was just starting to get hot during the day but was cold enough at night that they could still be tangled up together without it being a problem.

It was like a dream come true.

The two of them bundled together, holding on tight like they’d never let go. Their bodies aching dully from training together.

Keith had been asleep for so long, relaxed by James’ ministrations, it was almost one in the morning. James, however, hadn’t had a lick of sleep, too busy trying to commit to memory every little thing about Keith.

The way his hair would bounce, always fluffy and soft to the touch. The way he’d have this sort of secret smile reserved only for his cosmic wolf. His eyes, sucking in whoever caught their gaze. How they’d turn darker when he was angry, the way his pupil’s kind of looked like a cat’s if you paid enough attention to them.

With a sigh, James slowly got up, making sure he didn’t wake up Keith in the process.

The room was too quiet, amplifying every little move he made, a shuffle turned into a stampede, a bump into an earthquake. Anxiety made his heart race, he didn’t want to wake up Keith and have to explain himself. He didn’t want to break his heart, at least not yet. Not the way he had to.

It was like a nightmare come true.

He made the mistake of looking back towards their bed, _their_ bed… not anymore. Keith looked so small in the middle, curling up and shivering like he was in the middle of winter, the sheet slipping down his shoulders and pooling around his hips. Kiss marks peppered his skin, like flowers blooming in spring.

He didn’t want to leave.

James made the mistake of walking back and leaving one final kiss on Keith’s forehead, biting his lip when he got up.

He left their bed, their room, their house, with thoughts of what if and drunken promises the two of them had made before the war, before any thought of the Galra existing had even been conceived. The expectations. The memories. He’d single handedly broken and crushed them all in one night.

 ***

Keith woke up to a cold bed, which in and of itself was a red flag. The bed was never this cold, not unless one of them had already woken up and gotten ready for the day. But even then, James would wake him up with a kiss to say good morning and goodbye right before he left to do whatever he needed to do. Lately it had been happening more and more often, so it wasn’t that surprising. But James was a stickler for following the rules, and it was one of their unstated rules to do this ritual every time one of them got up before the other.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Keith opened his eyes, the sun shining high and through the window left open. Kosmo sitting on the end of the bed, knowing he’d get in trouble for being on it if James was around.

Keith remembered when they’d first moved in together and couldn’t help but laugh when James had been so adamant about Kosmo not being allowed on the bed. They’d even gotten into a silly argument about it that lasted about an hour, until it seemed even Kosmo was sick of it and had teleported them both outside without any keys and the entire house locked up.

Keith only let Kosmo sleep on the bed if James wasn’t there, not liking being by himself in the large bed without anybody else. And Kosmo, being the incredibly smart cosmic wolf he was, knew without having to be told when he was or wasn’t allowed on the bed.

So seeing Kosmo on the bed was another red flag being set off in Keith’s head.

Keith got up and out of bed, patting Kosmo’s head on his way out of the room and started searching. Anxiety playing at his heart, beating faster and faster as time went on. Keith started getting frantic, searching places that weren’t physically possible for James to be hiding. Calling the other Paladins, James’ teammates. All of it lead nothing.

Eventually Keith collapsed onto the floor of their living room, left wondering what had possibly happened. Before he knew it, his tears were falling onto the wood floor, eventually he fell even further into a heap, sobbing into his arms, coming to terms with what had happened.

He’d been abandoned, again. By the one person who he actually believed wouldn’t give up on him, the one person who he thought could keep his promises. The one person who he loved whole heartedly.

It was like a nightmare come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i felt a little more comfortable writing this fic, probs cause i don't write smut, but eh! its whateves


End file.
